Conventionally, a zoom lens has been proposed as a zoom lens with a high zoom ratio comprising, in order from an object along the optical axis, a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having positive refractive power, wherein zooming is performed by moving the lens groups. (For example, see the patent document below.)